The Knights of Chivalry
Ash Ketchum, Ben Tennyson and 3 others find themselves in a mission to fight evil as the Knights of Chivalry. Characters: The Knights of Chivalry: Main Protagonist Group: *Ashemis Cachan/Ash Ketchum (Matthew Broderick) - chosen by the Dragon of Independence because he learned independence from true love in the Seven Suitors competition, and the fact that he won the princess' heart with his honesty, he shows inspiration and leadership of the knights. He is married to Misty which is the new Dragon Princess after the years of Kyra, she can become an anthro Dragon since becoming truly human is impossible. *Euros Cachan (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - chosen by the Lion of Devotion, because he learned it when he realized that Ashemis, his brother was indeed a true Cachan and when Ash exposed the Warlords mate as a host taker, saving him from Lajane's power and Nazrat's future resurrection, he keeps the team strong. He is married to Deborah who became a Lioness and is the one called Nala, she becomes a humanoid Lioness, since she too like Misty share the same curse after accidentally breaking the Legendary Shield of Chivalry. *Kanakua (Greg Rainwater) - chosen by the Dolphin of Consideration, because he helped the knights when they were stranded on Tethys Island, that was believed cursed even by his father, Chief Bottlenose, he keeps his fellow knights alert. *Bei Fung (B.D. Wong) - chosen by the Owl of Wisdom, because of what he mastered in the Labyrinth City from the 12 masters, and from Ash and Ben during the events of the Great Transformation of the world, he is the one who brings up good advice of the group. *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - chosen by the Unicorn of Humility, because he learned it when he realized Gwen was a robot. Since the Lechorian Armada is now a piece of the Chronicles of Civalry, he is considered the voice of reason of the group. Fire: *Ralph Ketchum (Josh Keaton) - chosen by the Wyvern of Independence, because of his honor and devotion, he is the son of Ash and nephew of Eric. *??? (???) - chosen by the Raptor of Devotion, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Hawk of Wisdom, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Shark of Consideration, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Rhino of Humility, because ??? Water: *Sven (David Sobolov) - chosen by the Leviathan of Independence, because he saved the creatures of the deeps lives, and became a guardian of Atlantis. *??? (???) - chosen by the Bear of Devotion, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Swan of Wisdom, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Walrus of Consideration, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Bison of Humility, because ??? Earth: *Sk'yar (David Owelywo) - chosen by the Drakk of Independence, because because of his deeds during the great war that occured in Larna in the Age of Storms. *Britain Anvie (Greg Ellis) - chosen by the Dingo of Devotion, because of his devotion in helping his home in Australia. *W'Ju (Greg Eagles) - chosen by the Bat of Wisdom, because of his knowledge around the Bilibongs, and the Outback. *Nate Preston (George Lopez) - chosen by the Eel of Consideration, because of his ideals of not pollution in any part of the seas and tries to prevent them. *Ferris Cutler (Daryl Sabara) - chosen by the Kangaroo of Humility, because of his past being foolish then learning humility in the Outback. Air: *Kinzo (Dante Basco) - chosen by the Long of Independence, because he gave independence to an entire kingdom of the Puadok. He is the Emperor's nephew and the most loyal of the Puadok clan. *Lezor (Mark Hildreth) - chosen by the Tiger of Devotion, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Crane of Wisdom, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Sea Turtle of Consideration, because ??? *??? (???) - chosen by the Panda of Humility, because ??? Villains: The Dark Knights of Darkness (Main Antagonist group) *Patrick Zoaid (Robin Atkin Downes) - chosen by the Basilisk of Malevolence, because of his wickedness and lust for power, he will not rest until he captures all the Hearts of Chivalry and destroy them. *Mortimer Matrix (Ross Douglass) - chosen by the Lizard of Selfishness, because he plans to control the whole syndicate, and claim all the freedom of all of New Avalon. *Marth (Christopher Gaze) - chosen by the Centipede of Deceit, because of his deceit and deception towards the people, he ploys to exploit the secrets then turn them against one another. *Ferdinand Claus (Doc Hammer) - chosen by the Toad of Madness, because of his crazed attempts to control the Dark Knights. *Scorpious (Daniel Riordan) - chosen by the Scorpion of Pride, because of his arrogance, and pride, he is also the brother of Marth. Story: ??? Category:Ben 10 Category:Pokemon Category:Crossover